


Aspirante parrucchiera

by Soul_Dolmayan



Category: Måneskin (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Dolmayan/pseuds/Soul_Dolmayan
Summary: [Scritta per il compleanno di Victoria.]Di promesse dimenticate, batteristi dormienti e alberi di Natale in ritardo.





	Aspirante parrucchiera

**Aspirante parrucchiera**

  
Affondai le mani tra i suoi capelli con un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sulle labbra: finalmente quel momento era arrivato.  
Ethan bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, distolse lo sguardo dal cubo di Rubik che stava cercando di risolvere e si voltò appena per lanciarmi uno sguardo di disappunto.  
“Carissimo Ethan, ti ricordi cosa mi hai promesso quella volta?” gli chiesi in tono teatralmente malefico.  
“Quale volta?” Il batterista cercò di scrollarsi di dosso le mie dita, ma io le intrecciai ancora di più alle sue ciocche.  
“Quella in cui mi hai promesso che il giorno del mio compleanno mi avresti lasciato sbizzarrire coi tuoi bellissimi capelli!”  
Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Te lo ricordi? Io pensavo fossi ubriaca… te l’ho detto solo perché quella sera ti eri appesa a me come una scimmietta.”  
“Ogni promessa è debito, Ethan” commentò Damiano divertito, che divideva la sua attenzione tra il televisore e la nostra conversazione.  
Ethan sbuffò. “Perché in questo posto nessuno si fa gli affari suoi?”  
“Ecco, appunto, adesso son cazzi tuoi che me l’hai promesso!” Mi esibii in una risata malefica mentre mi allungavo sul tavolo per afferrare un pettine. “Su, Ethanuccio, in posizione, ho già tutto il materiale per torturarti!”  
“Non mi piace che si giochi coi miei capelli” protestò.  
“Vedrai, alla fine sarai una bomba sexy” cinguettai, cominciando a destreggiarmi tra le sue ciocche scure.

  
Il mio amico le aveva provate tutte: inizialmente aveva ripreso in mano il suo cubo di Rubik, ma ben presto il mio tocco l’aveva talmente rilassato che aveva perso la concentrazione. A un certo punto, mentre ero nel mezzo della costruzione di una treccina, Ethan aveva smesso di rispondere ai miei commenti e Damiano, tra le risate, mi aveva comunicato che si era addormentato.  
“Con cosa gliela lego?” Senza lasciar andare l’ennesima treccina che avevo concluso, sghignazzai, mentre mostravo al cantante due elastici, uno viola con una margherita e un altro rosa con un fiocchetto.  
“Quello rosa, cazzo!” esultò lui con entusiasmo.  
Ci scambiammo uno sguardo complice mentre concludevo un’altra opera d’arte.  
Da quando Ethan si era addormentato e non poteva più tenerci d’occhio, ci stavamo divertendo un sacco. Al suo risveglio ci avrebbe ucciso.  
Ma no, in fondo non ero preoccupata, era troppo buono e caro per vendicarci.  
“Cosa mi sono perso?” chiese Thomas a gran voce, entrando nella stanza.  
Subito mi voltai verso di lui e mi posai un dito sulle labbra per intimargli di abbassare la voce. “Il bambino sta dormendo.”  
Thomas allora capì e si avvicinò a noi di qualche passo. “Perché l’avete decorato come un albero di Natale?”  
“È il suo regalo di compleanno per me.”  
“E io sono il braccio destro” dichiarò fieramente Damiano.  
Il chitarrista ridacchiò, si posizionò davanti a Ethan e gli puntò addosso il cellulare. “Bisogna immortalare questo spettacolo prima che sia troppo tardi!”  
Ridestato probabilmente dal potente flash, Ethan mugugnò e si raddrizzò sulla sedia, poi si portò le mani, dove regnava un’intricata composizione di treccine, piccole code di cavallo, chignon e altri esperimenti assortiti, tenuta insieme dalla mia collezione di elastici e forcine colorati.  
Si voltò verso di me e mi rivolse un’occhiata omicida. “Victoria, cosa mi hai combinato in testa?”  
Sorrisi con fare innocente e mi schiarii la gola. “Ciao ragazzi, ci si vede presto!” conclusi prima di scappare fuori dalla stanza, tra le risate di Damiano e Thomas.  
Forse era il caso che mi mettessi al riparo, se non volevo rischiare di trasformare il mio compleanno nel giorno del mio funerale.

Trovate tutte le mie storie originali e le mie fanfic su EFP: [Soul Dolmayan](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=855959)

**Author's Note:**

> AUGURI VIC!!!! *________*  
> Ebbene sì, non mi sono affatto scordata della nostra biondissima bassista e sono qui per regalarle questa poco più che flashfic - magari le sollevo l'umore (?) dato che deve festeggiare il suo compleanno in quarantena…  
> MA visto che anche chiusi in casa si possono trovare attività divertenti per festeggiare? Per esempio addobbare i capelli di Ethan mentre lui dorme XD ma del resto i capelli del batterista sono patrimonio dell'umanità, giusto?  
> E niente, spero di avervi strappato un sorrisetto, io mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa sciocchezzuola :3  
> Ancora TANTISSIMI AUGURI al raggio di sole dei Måneskin, e ci sentiamo prossimamente - spero prima del compleanno di Ethan, ma non vi prometto niente! ^^


End file.
